sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χατσεψούδη \Αίγυπτος
Χατσεψούδη Hatshepsut, Miphris, Misaphris, Μιφρίς Pharaohs, Eighteenth dynasty of Egypt ---- ---- Μέρνεθις (1η Δυναστεία) ---- Αξενσεπίς (6η Δυναστεία) ---- Σκεμίοφρις (12η Δυναστεία) ---- Χατσεψούδη (18η Δυναστεία) ---- Νεφερτίτη (18η Δυναστεία) ---- Θούωρις (19η Δυναστεία) ---- Κλεοπάτρα ΣΤ' (33η Δυναστεία) ---- Βερενίκη Δ' (33η Δυναστεία) ---- Αρσινόη Δ' (33η Δυναστεία) ---- Κλεοπάτρα Ζ' (33η Δυναστεία) ]] thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή ΕποχήΗγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) 15ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 0α (0a) Δυναστεία 0β (0b) Δυναστεία 1η (I) Δυναστεία 2η (II) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 3η (III) Δυναστεία 4η (IV) Δυναστεία 5η (V) Δυναστεία 6η (VI) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 1ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 7η (VII) Δυναστεία 8η (VIII) Δυναστεία 9η (IX) Δυναστεία 10η (X) Δυναστεία 11α (XIa) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 11β (XIb) Δυναστεία 12η (XII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 2ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 13η (XIII) Δυναστεία 14η (XIV) Δυναστεία 15η (XV) Δυναστεία 16ης (XVI) Δυναστεία 17η (XVII) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή' (New)<<]] Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) Δυναστεία 19η (XIX) Δυναστεία 20η (XX) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες 3ης Ενδιάμεσης Εποχής|>>'Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 21η (XXI) Δυναστεία 22η (XXII) Δυναστεία 23η (XXIII) Δυναστεία 24η (XXIV) ---- [[:Category:Ηγεμόνες Νεο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής|>>'Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή' (Late)<<]] Δυναστεία 25η (XXV) Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) Δυναστεία 27η (XXVII) Δυναστεία 28η (XXVIII) Δυναστεία 29η (XXIX) Δυναστεία 30η (XXX) Δυναστεία 31η (XXXI) Δυναστεία 32η (XXXII) Δυναστεία 33η (XXXIII) ---- ---- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας ---- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας ---- Συρία (Martu) Ηγεμόνες Συρίας ---- Ισραηλία (Israel)Ηγεμόνες Ισραηλίας ---- Ιουδαία (Judash) Ηγεμόνες Ιουδαίας ---- Φοινίκη (Phoenicia) Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης ---- Ασσυρία (Assyria) Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Βαβυλωνία (Babylonia) Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Μυκηναϊκή Ελλάδα (Mycenaean Greece) Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Ελλάδας ]] - Βασίλισσα (φαραώ) της Αιγύπτου (1479 - 1458 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή, 15ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Χατσεψούδη" είναι εξελληνισμός του ονόματος "Hatshepsut" που είναι Αιγυπτιακής προέλευσης. Ονομασία Οι διάφορες ονομασίες τις οποίες έλαβε ή με τις οποίες αναφέρεται (ή ενδεχομένως αναφέρεται) στην ιστορία είναι: * Hat-shepsut ( = Foremost Of Noble Ladies) * Maat-ka-re (= Truth Is The Soul Of Re * Henemet-amun ( = Who Loved Amun) Ταύτιση Ο Μανέθων (ή οι αντιγραφείς του), μάλλον εκ λάθους, θεωρεί τον φαραώ με το όνομα "Μίφρις" (ή "Μίσαφρις") ως άνδρα που όμως είναι η Χατσεψούδη ενώ, αντίθετα, θεωρεί τον φαραώ Αμένσιδα ως γυναίκα, που όμως είναι ο Αμένωφις Β'. Είναι φανερό ότι γνώριζε ότι κάπου εκεί, στην βασιλική λίστα, υπήρχε γυναικείο πρόσωπο αλλά αγνοούσε ποιό είναι ακριβώς. (Το ίδιο λάθος κάνει με όλες τις γυναίκες-φαραώ). Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII). - Πατέρας: [[]], - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια της βασιλείας της, είναι: *She was a wife of Tuthmosis II. *She overtook rule after death of her husband as she would not let to pass it to her son-in-law Tuthmosis III, and reigned initially as regent of the young heir to the throne, then (after two years) as pharaoh. *During her reign she gave up policy of conquests in favor of trade development. *Expeditions to the land of Punt (first one in the 9th regnal year). *At least, six war or robbery campaigns in Nubia and Palestine could be also documented.. (according to D.B. Redford and W.F. Reinecke) *It very likely that Hatshepsut was ailing toward the end of her life and that her decline was widely bruited . When she at last passed away (Feb 1445), king of Qadesh must already have put his plan into effect and begun to muster his forces at Megiddo, perhaps intending to take advantage of the queen’s imminent death. *She ordered to erect many monuments, numerous obelisks and magnificent mortuary temple at Deir el-Bahari, the last one was being built almost 15 years. *In works over this art of Egyptian architecture was heavily involved Senenmut, the queen’s architect, who had great influence on both the queen and her politics. *She celebrated her Sed festival in year 15 of the rule. *Her successor expunged any traces of her rule, after she died. He erased her cartouches and images of her from all buildings she erected. Ταφή Οι πληροφορίες που αφορούν τον τάφο και το μομμιοποιημένο σώμα (μούμια) της είναι: *Burial place: tomb KV20 in the Valley of the Kings, where Hatshepsut was buried although previously she had started to cut a tomb in wadi cliff face, west of Deir el-Bahari. *Moreover, she ordered to move corpse of her father, Tuthmosis I, to her royal tomb in the Valley of the Kings. Χρονολογία Οι διάφορες χρονολογίες της βασιλείας της από διακεκριμμένους Αιγυπτιολόγους, αρχαίους και νεώτερους, είναι: *Ο Μανέθωνας (Manethon) (by Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to her a reign of 12 years and 9 mns. *Manethon (by Sextus Africanus) assigned to her a reign of 13 years. *Manethon (by Eusebius) assigned to her a reign of 12 years. *1503-1483 (Wente) *1502-1482 (Redford) *1490-1468 (Hornung) *1489-1469 (Parker) *1479-1458 (Krauss) *1479/3-1458/7 (von Beckerath) *1479-1457 (Málek, Aldred, Kitchen) *1478-1458 (Murnane, Grimal) *1473-1458 (Arnold, Shaw) *1472-1457 (Dodson) *1467-1445 (Helck) *1466-1444 (NarmerSite) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII) * Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος * Αρχαία Αίγυπτος * Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία * Αιγύπτιοι * Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ηγεμονίδες 15ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 18ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας Κατηγορία:Ηγεμονίδες Αιγύπτου